The Ghost Gnome Trio
Allie Gimbletop, Arnold Magblit, and Cart Addleweather are a trio of ghostly Gnome friends working for the Aegis in low-level minion capacity. While they are far from stupid, they are not brilliant geniuses. This is a doubel edged sword for them: Though they are not as smart as many other 'civilians' of the Aegis, and thus don't have anything worth having to their names, they are also not so intelligent that they must be rigidly controlled to prevent them from rebelling. Instead, they have a few basic enslavement controls and binding magics and little else. As such, they are very free willed and opinionated for Withered Aegis Slaves, taking the stance that “Hey wer’e here and we’re undead and we’re working for these bastards. We cant get out, might as well deal with it. Oh well.” They take advantage of the different controls on them to avoid attacking living people, and to even chat with 'the enemy' whenever possible. They were friends before their deaths, and have an intimate, platonic, strangley violent relationship with each other. Strange obsessions are not unheard of within the Aegis free-willed slave ranks, and these are no exception: as a crew, they share a strange obsession with unions and coffee. The manner of their deaths is not something they like to talk about, as they were very traumatic. The Ghosts Allie Gimbletop Allie, a technician, is the most physical of the three, very fond of hitting, kicking and nudging her friends. She is friendly enough, and very chatty - She is also the only real inventor among them, though she isnt good enough for it to be more than a hobby. Shes happy to talk about mechanical alligators constantly, or just about anything else. If backed into a corner, or if she feels threatened, this ghost will fight back with her wrench and - while apparently practiced at hitting things - is very ineffective as a fighter. She dislikes having to use weapons and is more likely to flee (through a wall) than fight. Arnold Magblit Arnold, an engineer, is friendly, outgoing, brave, and one of the cleverer of the three. He died later than the others, and is more willing to push at the limits of the bindings: it was likely him that found the loopholes that allow him and his friends to talk to living people from the empire without being forced to attack. He seems like a typical minion- enthusiastic, talented and capable, but not brilliant or innovative, apparently taking to his new 'occupation' with fervor... but not loyalty. He goes where he's ordered, and the law of his orders ends at the letter, and extends beyond it only where he pleases. He's the one most likely to slip information to others, or dare to salvage/steal material from battlefields and dangerous place. Arnold is not a fighter, though he occasionally has a welding tool that can be used as a stun gun. He typically will talk first and flee if unable, and he is not above incapacitating a foe first with a stun gun shot or a blow to the head. Usually, though, he will simply phase through something and become incorporal, apparently having a better grasp on his spiritous abilities than the others. If unable to flee, though, he is likely to surrender rather than fight, as his loyalties - such as they are - lie, still, with the Empire. Cart Addleweather Cart is quiet and grumpy, suspicious of strangers, but tolerant of his friend's wishes. He is the foreman of their crew, which includes four other gnomes whos company he does not so much eschew as they simply run in different groups. A skilled engineer, Cart never wanted to be an inventor, and while he was alive he commanded heavy-lifting and construction crews, much like what he does in death. He is resigned to his fate, loyal to his superiors but not fiercely so. He is more loyal to his crew than any necromancer or empire force. Cart is not afraid to stand up and fight. As a Foreman, he is allowed to carry serious weaponry, and he does: a gun with bullets (semicorporeal), a short sword, and his tools. He will fight to the 'death', (in his case disintegration) buying his crew time to escape if necessary. He will only flee if they are out of danger, though he might make a few parting shots if he's particularly riled. If captured, he stays silent - unlike Arnold you won't get anything from him willingly, or unwillingly. Known Appearances Blights Edge Game - -